1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrying apparatus for rescuing persons, in particular from a space with a small access opening, the carrying apparatus accommodating the persons in an elongated transport position.
2. Discussion of Background Information
DE 20 2005 003 316.2 has already disclosed an apparatus for rescuing persons from spaces with small access openings. Use is made of a transport device which accommodates the person to be rescued, which is designed to fix the person accommodated in an elongated transport position and of which the external contour is matched to the access opening.
From time to time it is necessary to enter closed spaces or containers such as drying cylinders or other containers such as boilers in a machine for producing a fibrous web, in particular a paper or board web, for installation, conversion, repair or maintenance purposes, for which purpose one or more persons have to enter the space or the container through a relatively small access opening, for example an oval access opening.
The height and width dimensions of such an elliptical opening are between 280 and 300 mm, on the one hand, and between 380 and 400 mm, on the other hand. For the case in which a person is injured or becomes unconscious during the work, it is necessary to rescue this person from the container, a further difficulty consisting in the fact that there are often restricted space conditions outside the container as well.
The known apparatus is configured as a closed or partly closed tube, which permits a person who, for example, is injured or unconscious to be fixed in an elongated, in particular lying, transport position, with arms either lying at the sides or extended upward and then to push the transport device with the person located in it through the access opening.